


Birthday Treat

by RazzleBrazzle



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleBrazzle/pseuds/RazzleBrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton celebrates his 19th birthday with bowling, but the real fun starts with his boys after the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> One second, I'm in a group text message about the boys, and the next thing I know, this happened. Thanks to [Shescardinal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shescardinal/pseuds/shescardinal) for looking this over for me. All other mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is purely fictional.

It doesn’t take long once they get back to the room. Harry’s clothes are off first, tossed in a heap on the floor before Ashton can even get the door shut. Liam almost trips over a trainer on his way to place his clothes on a nearby chair. When he turns around, Harry is spread out naked on the bed, and Ashton is staring at him like a predator stalks his prey. 

“See something you like?” Harry gestures his hand down his body. 

To Ashton’s credit, he doesn’t even flinch before responding, “Maybe, guess we’ll hafta see.”

Liam shakes his head as he strips off his pants, putting them with the rest of his clothes. “Liam, I want you to use Harry’s mouth,” he hears Ashton say from the corner opposite him in the room. 

They’d been egging each other on all night. Competitions weren’t taken lightly between either band, so when Ashton had the idea of going bowling for his birthday, all nine boys jumped at the chance. They had plenty of drinks before leaving the hotels, because only Louis was of age to drink at the venue, so the rest spent the night sneaking alcohol, and enjoying a night off. 

Booze made Harry a better bowler, and Liam a worse one, but Ashton managed to find reasons to laugh at both of their expenses. Harry, for tripping over his shoes on the way up to the lane, and Liam for getting a finger stuck in his ball. It didn’t take long before Michael noticed Liam’s predicament for the ball jokes to start before the sun even set.

After he caught his breath from the jokes, Ashton walked up to Liam and whispered in his ear, “Good thing we have lube at home, wouldn’t want that happening to us.” Liam’s voice hitched, and if looks could kill, Ashton would be dead. He smiled as big as possible and swatted him on his bum as he walked away.

The more time that went on, the crazier things got. Harry found a ladder he just had to climb, and Calum told him to take a giant pink bear with him in case he got lonely. Niall, and Harry’s friend Jonny were in a fierce battle over a driving game in the arcade. Liam and Calum decided to go toe to toe on the boxing machine, with Calum losing badly. Ashton only got to see his boys work out occasionally since their schedules were a bit opposite, and he forgot the effect Liam punching a bag had on him. He subtly adjusted himself as he walked away, but Harry caught his eye, and just smirked and mouthed, “later” as he headed into the arcade with Louis. 

By the time they left the bowling alley, and made the drive back to the hotel, Ashton was on edge. All he wanted to do was pull both Liam and Harry into his room, but Harry had the idea to go try and spray silly string on an unsuspecting Michael, which resulted in a wrestling match across two double beds at three o’clock in the morning. Ashton couldn’t stop bouncing on the balls of his feet, and cut Harry a stern look when it seemed like he was going to start up round two. “Alright, lads. We’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Harry spoke to the room at large. Jonny was too tired to get a ride back to the boys’ hotel, so he ended up crashing on Michael’s extra bed.

Liam doesn’t bother wasting any time getting over to Harry now that they’re finally alone. He climbs up on the bed and straddles Harry’s body, his thighs, bracketing Harry’s waist, his cock growing heavy in his hand. 

Harry looks up with him with wide eyes and licks his lips. He lifts his head a bit off the pillow so he can run his tongue along the underside of the head, letting a small amount of pre-come coat his mouth and smiles up at Liam. 

He pushes back against Harry’s mouth, but the head of his cock slips a bit and nudges into his dimple. 

“Cheeky,” Harry smirks. 

“Git,” Liam says as he moves his cock back into place and waits for Harry to open his mouth. He slides in easily this time, and Harry’s tongue starts doing something wicked to the vein that runs along the bottom side of Liam’s dick. 

Liam feels the bed dip, and hears Ashton getting settled in behind him. “Got started without me, I see. Naughty boys.” His words are muffled some by the obscene slurping noises Harry is making but all Liam can be arsed to do is huff out a, “Yeah” in response anyway. 

He wants to move faster in Harry’s mouth, but Harry isn’t giving up control as easy as he normally does, so Liam pulls out and moves Harry’s hands from off his groin pushing them up above his head and holding him down. Harry squirms, not at Liam’s grip, but when he looks down, and behind him, he can see Ashton’s calloused hands moving lazily over Harry’s cock. There isn’t much slick, but that’s okay, Harry’s always been one for a little bit of pain. 

With his new position, Liam is angled up enough that he can fuck down into Harry’s mouth, and all Harry can do is breathe through his nose and take it. Harry’s throat opens and closes around the intrusion, and his eyes are watering more and more with each thrust Liam makes. 

From Ashton’s position, Liam’s ass is right there for the taking so he leaves one hand on Harry, and let’s his other slap against the firm skin, palming over the reddening mark lightly. 

“Mmm so good for me, yeah?” Ashton huffs out, his breath tickling the skin on Liam’s backside. “Always so good.” Liam feels him open his mouth a bit more and playfully bite one of his cheeks. 

The sensation causes Liam’s hips to stutter their rhythm and push too far down Harry’s throat making him gag. Liam tries to pull off a little, but Harry is stubborn and cock hungry, and keeps Liam suctioned in his mouth.

“Wanna get ya ready for me, Li,” Ashton says, “Want you to take it.”

“Yeah, do it. C’mon,” Liam responds, tugging on the ends of Harry’s curls. 

Ashton repositions himself behind Liam, and fumbles for the lube he threw on the bed before he climbed up. Before he opens it up, he takes one finger, and nudges it gently against Liam’s hole, teasing the area around it moving just the tip in and out in shallow bursts.

Liam lets out a frustrated growl, and Ashton just laughs and swats his bum again. “Soon, babe,” he says. 

He picks up the lube and dribbles some down Liam’s crack. A bit drips further down, and hit Harry on the groin making him shiver. 

Liam is off his pace, and can barely concentrate as he feels Ashton slip one finger into him, pistoning it in and out. He pulls out of Harry’s mouth and looks down at his eyes which are now glassy and full of want.

Harry wants friction desperately so he arches his back off the bed to try and seek out Ashton’s hand again, but he’s too busy moving two fingers in and out of Liam to take care of Harry properly. 

He taps Harry’s thigh in response, “In a minute, pet.” But as he says it, he looks to the side and notices how wet and used Harry’s mouth looks so he comes up with a better idea. 

“Harry, love. Can you scoot yourself down under Li here and get closer to me please?” Harry, who normally moves at his own, dictated pace, shifts himself fully under Liam, who is now on all fours fucking himself on Ashton’s fingers and gets closer to Ashton’s dick. He gets himself situated the best he can and takes Ashton in his mouth, getting him down to the base in one try.

Ashton moans at the sensation of the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. “You’re doing so good. You’re mouth looks so nice around my cock,” Ashton says as he keeps pressing his fingers into Liam as deep as he can go. He moves his fingers just right, hitting that spot in Liam that makes him cry out.

“ _Please_ Ash...fuck! Just...I need you to...” Liam can barely get words out and feels sweat dripping through his hair and down his forehead.

“What’d’ya need Li?” Tell me.” He twists his fingers again, bringing another guttural noise out from him. 

“I need...I need to feel you. ‘S not enough.” Liam sounds so wrecked, Ashton decides he’s teased him long enough. 

He pulls his fingers out and brushes one down Harry’s cheek and smiles at his boy. His eyes light up, and he pulls off Ashton with a filthy pop. “Harry, I want you go move yourself back up to the top of the bed, and get yourself ready for Li, alright?” 

He nods, and moves out from under Liam, grabbing the lube on his way, and situates himself up near the headboard. Both Ashton and Liam’s eyes are glued to him as he runs his hands down his body, tweaking his left nipple first and rolling it between his fingers. He moans loudly and moves over to the second one, repeating the gesture. His hands trail down his toned torso, moving as slowly as he talks, until _finally_ he picks the lube up and gets his fingers ready . He coats two immediately, and pushes them in himself roughly because he’s been waiting ages to feel full. 

Liam’s arms are shaking from holding himself up, and his head feels heavy, but he keeps looking up at Harry because the noises he makes should be illegal. 

Harry looks him directly in the eye as he moves his fingers in and out from between his spread legs. “Want you, Li.”

“He can’t hear you, Haz,” Ashton says from where he’s holding himself against Liam’s entrance. 

“Want you!” Harry shouts as he twists his fingers in himself. 

Liam is mesmerised by the scene in front of him and leans down a bit to lick at the inside of Harry’s milky, white thigh. Harry throws his head back at Liam’s touch and cries out for him again. 

“Does that feel as good as me?” Ashton asks, as he pushes into Liam. He knows Harry responds, but can’t hear it over the groan Liam makes as Ashton fills him up.

“Harry, I asked you a question. Are your fingers as good as me?” Ashton punctuates the last few words in time with the thrusts he makes into Liam. He’s sure he’s leaving bruises on his hip, but he knows Liam will appreciate them later.

Harry’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. “Never as good as you. Fuck. I need...I need you. Need Li.”

At Harry’s confession, Ashton’s thrusts harder into Liam. His mouth is close to Harry’s dick again, and he knows if he were to lean forward a bit more, he could lick at the tip of Harry’s cock that’s dripping with pre-come and help him out a bit. 

“Don’t.” Ashton says, like he knows what Liam’s thinking. “Want him to come from your dick. You want that right Harry?” Harry whines deep from his throat, and nods. His curls are matted to his forehead with sweat and he pushes a third finger into himself. 

“Give it to him, Li. ‘M gettin close,” Ashton commands, as he reaches around to tug on Liam’s cock. It’s wet, heavy, and slides easily in his hand. He moves his hand up and over the head, bringing his foreskin up a bit to help with the friction.

Liam feels like he’s going to combust, but he manages to lift one of his arms and grip Harry behind the knee he has propped up to get his fingers in deeper. Liam pulls roughly on Harry’s leg which makes him slip down the bed. 

“Li, please,” Harry’s voice cracks and he feels Ashton pull out of him. He clenches involuntarily around the emptiness he feels and whips his head back to glare at Ashton. He’s met with a cheeky smirk. “Go on then,” Ashton says. “Give ‘em what he wants.”

Liam sits back a bit so he can angle himself at Harry’s entrance. He’s dizzy with want and he feels Ashton’s hands come around over his hip to rub at the muscles straining in his thigh. 

“Liam, now.” 

He keeps Harry’s leg hooked over his forearm and pushes it back so Harry’s knee is up by his face. He steadies himself down over him and grips his dick in his hand, almost coming at the thought of getting into Harry.

It’s torture to push in slowly, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm Harry, who’s head is already flopped over to one side. The veins in his neck pop out as he clenches his teeth at Liam’s movement. “More Liam. I can take it, God.”

“God’s not here. Just us, m’fraid,” Ashton says as he watches on. 

“Ahhh _fuck_ , Ashton. Not funny.” Harry huffs out as Liam pushes in roughly at Harry’s request. “Jesus, Li,” he squeezes around Liam’s cock as he bottoms out against his ass.

“Jesus ain’t here either,” Ashton laughs. 

“You could put that mouth to better use don’t you think?” Liam grits out as he slams into Harry. 

He can hear the smile behind Ashton’s answer, “Touche.” 

Ashton moves behind him and bites Liam on the arse again. “Gonna lick you out til you can’t see straight, yeah?” Liam drops his head onto Harry’s shoulder as he feels Ashton spread his cheeks and tongue against his hole. 

It’s a challenge for Ashton to keep his mouth on Liam as he fucks into Harry, but he’s not complaining. Liam compensates by slowing down a little, much to Harry’s dismay. 

Harry runs his hand up against his own cock that is trapped between he and Liam, he fists it, and feels Liam’s abs constricting under his knuckles. “Li...can...ahh, can you...” Harry doesn’t finish his thought as Liam changes the pace to thrust harder into Harry. 

“Can I- fuck!” Liam shouts as he feels Ashton’s tongue move deeper inside him. 

“Kiss me,” Harry tries to grip Liam’s shoulder and pull him closer, but his fingers lose their hold on his sweat slick shoulder.

“Yeah, Haz. I got you, can do that.” Liam leans down and licks into Harry’s wet mouth. He feels Ashton pull back and mumble, “My boys,” before he goes back down on Liam.

Liam feels that coil low in his belly tighten and threaten to burst. “‘M close, Ash.” Ashton grips Liam’s thigh tightly and it’s all the encouragement he needs. He buries his face in Harry’s chest and comes with a shout, filling Harry up. 

“That’s my good boy,” Ashton says as he pull off Liam again. “Stay there,” and Liam isn’t quite sure where he would even go.

Harry shakes below him and Liam moves his head a bit to kiss down his neck with the little bit of energy he has left. “C’mon Haz. _C’mon_.” He gets a hand between them and grips Harry’s dick tightly. It only takes two rough strokes and Harry comes, making a mess between their stomachs. 

All Liam wants to do is collapse against Harry and breathe him in, but he won’t because Ashton is rutting against his ass. He feels the blunt head of Ashton’s cock slip between his cheeks and his own cock gives a feeble twitch. 

“ _Fuck_ Li, let me come on you. Wanna mark you.” Liam can’t speak. He thinks his voice has been fucked right out of him, so he nods his head.

“Do it, Ash. Wanna see,” Harry says as he lifts his head up a bit to look Ashton in the eye.

That’s all it takes and Ashton grunts, and paints Liam’s lower back with his come. 

“Messy. I like it,.” Harry says and lays his head back down on the pillow.

Ashton breathes heavy and laboured and puts a feather light kiss to Liam’s shoulder. “Be right back,” he says and Liam rolls off Harry and onto his side once he feels Ashton leave the bed.

Harry, who is particularly tactile in general, is even worse after sex, and wraps his body around Liam, not caring that they’re sweaty and covered in come. “‘S good yeah?” 

Liam doesn’t think he’s talking about anything in particular, but Liam nods anyway, “Always.”  
Ashton comes back with to the bed with wet flannel, and laughs at the scene in front of him. “Oi. sleepy boys. I’ve gotta do all the work on my birthday?”

Harry chuckles, “Yup! You’re the youngest here, so help us old men out.”

Ashton tries to hide his grin, but this dimples come out anyway. “Fine. _Fine_. But you’re,” he points to Harry, “getting the wet spot.” He moves Harry over and wipes down his stomach. 

“Heyyyyy,” Harry whines and Liam laughs at the absurdity of his life.

He catches Ashton’s eye before he turns over so Ashton can get his back. “I like that,” Ashton says while he wipes Liam down. 

“You like what? My arse? That I know,” he wiggles his bum to accentuate his point.

“Haha no...well yes! Course I like that, but I meant that smile you get.” 

“Which smile?”

Before Ashton can answer, Harry pipes up, “That crinkly one. You know when your eyes scrunch up and you look like you’ve been looking at a light for too long.”

“Eloquent as ever, Hazza. But yeah, that one,” Ashton agrees.

“‘M just happy I suppose.” Liam looks between the two boys in bed.

“Good,” Ashton kisses his cheek and climbs over Harry to spoon him from behind. “Now, cuddles. It’s my birthday after all.” 

Harry snuggles down deeper into the blankets Ashton pulled up over them. “Good birthday, Ash?”

“The best. Bowling and my boys. Didn’t need anything else.” He sounds content and Liam finds his hand on Harry’s hip and squeezes his fingers and falls asleep to the rhythmic breathing beside him.


End file.
